ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Ben 10 Evolution Generation
Ben 10 Evolution Generation is a series by Albedo44 that follows Ben Tennyson as he goes on new adventures. It is supposed to have 8 seasons, and it was created on 11/23/14. 3 months after Omniverse, Ben Tennyson, now 17, has been armed with a brand new Omnitrix but with the Omnitrix come new threats. Like the real Time War. And when Ben meets the real villian behind almost everything that has happned to Ben, secrets will be revealed. When all of Ben's enemies team up, Ben has to get serious. It's a whole new Evolution Generation! The only difference between this series and the canon one is that at the end of Omniverse Ben didn't want to explore space he wanted new adventures. If you are a fan of this series, put your signature(~~~~) here! * [[User:Echoson|'I AM AWESOME!']] Thursday, 18.12.2014, 12.44AM (GMT) Main *Ben Tennyson * Will be Revealed in Arc 2 Finale Temporary Main * Ben 23 * Ben 23,000(Possibly;Alternate) *Ben 10,000 *Ultimate Ben * Ben 10,000,000 * Mega Ben 10,000 * Super Ben 10,000 Minor *Rook Blonko *Gwen Tennyson *Kevin Levin * Max Tennyson * Magister Patelliday Main *Maltruance * Maltruant(Alternate Dimension) * Eon(Alternate Dimension) * Benzarro * Plutonians *Zarock *Maltruant * Nega Ben * Bad Ben * Eon (Villain) *Aggregor *Diagon * Vilgax * Malware * Mad Ben * Benzarro 10,000 * Nega Ben 10,000 * Mad Ben 10,000 * Bad Ben 10,000 Minor * The Freakies * Vulkanus * Psyphon * Bubble Helmet * Liam * Thunderpig * Rojo * Rojo's Gang * Trumbipulor * Sixsix * Sevenseven * EightEight Ultimatrix Aliens *Alien X * AmpFibian * Articguana * Armodrillo * Astrodactyl * Atomix * Ball Weevil * Big Chill * Blitzwolfer * Bloxx * Brainstorm * Bullfrag * Buzzshock * Cannonbolt * ChamAlien * Chromastone * Clockwork * Crashhopper * Diamondhead * Ditto * Eatle * Echo Echo * Eye Guy * Fasttrack * Feedback * Four Arms * Frankenstrike (Canon) * Ghostfreak * Goop * Gravattack * Grey Matter * Gutrot * Heatblast * Humungousaur * Jetray * Jury Rigg * Kicken Hawk * Lodestar * Mole-Stache * Nanomech * NRG * Pesky Dust * Rath * Ripjaws * Shocksquatch * Snare-Oh * Spidermonkey * Stinkfly * Swampfire * Terraspin * Toepick * The Worst * Upchuck * Upgrade * Walkatrout * Water Hazard * Way Big * Whampire * Wildmutt * Wildvine * XLR8 * Ultimate AmpFibian * Ultimate Arctiguana * Ultimate Armodrillo * Ultimate Astrodactyl * Ultimate Ball Weevil * Ultimate Big Chill * Ultimate Blitzwolfer * Ultimate Bloxx * Ultimate Brainstorm * Ultimate Bullfrag * Ultimate Buzzshock * Ultimate Cannonbolt * Ultimate ChamAlien * Ultimate Chromastone * Ultimate Crashhopper * Ultimate Diamondhead * Ultimate Ditto * Ultimate Eatle * Ultimate Echo Echo * Ultimate Eye Guy * Ultimate Fasttrack * Ultimate Four Arms * Ultimate Frankenstrike * Ultimate Ghostfreak * Ultimate Goop * Ultimate Gravattack * Ultimate Grey Matter * Ultimate Heatblast * Ultimate Humungousaur * Ultimate Jetray * Ultimate Jury Rigg * Ultimate Kicken Hawk * Ultimate Lodestar * Ultimate Mole-Stache * Ultimate Nanomech * Ultimate NRG * Ultimate Rath * Ultimate Ripjaws * Ultimate Shocksquatch * Ultimate Snare-Oh * Ultimate Spidermonkey * Ultimate Stinkfly * Ultimate Swampfire * Ultimate Terraspin * Ultimate Toepick * Ultimate The Worst * Ultimate Upchuck * Ultimate Upgrade * Ultimate Water Hazard * Ultimate Way Big * Ultimate Wildmutt * Ultimate Wildvine * Ultimate XLR8 *Superior "Super" Diamondhead * Mega Diamondhead * Atomic-X * Big Chuck * ClockSquatch * Clocktomix * Crashocker * Diamond Matter(Never Used) * Echo Ditto Echo Ditto * Fourmungousaur * Frankenhead * Freak Chill * Gravadactyl * Gutspin * Heat Jaws(Never Used) * Humungoopsaur * Peskmungodust * Stink Arms(Never Used) * Toe Dust * Uprigg * XLRG * Brain Matter(Brainstorm+Grey Matter) * Dath(Ditto+Rath) * Way Atomic(Way Big+ Atomix) *Buglizard *Crabdozer *Hypnotick *Mucilator *Omnivoracious *Panuncian *Ultimate Panuncian *Slamworm *Terroranchula *Tyrannopede *Vicetopus * Jaguar *Bolt(Cannonbolt's Predator) *Kineri(XLR8's Predator) *Ampher(Ampfibian's Predator) *Wildplexxian(Rath's Predator) *All characters/aliens that appeared in UAF have the same look. *Swampfire and Shocksquatch are exception to this as they retain their Omniverse appearance. *Ben is also an exception to this but his clothes will be stated in the episode. * Category:Series